This invention concerns the use of alkylene carbonates to reduce odor produced by amine-containing compounds.
A persistent problem in a variety of areas is the pungent odor which is present produced or exuded from urine, fecal matter and rotting organic material. A method for reducing such odors would be highly desirable. It would also be desirable if such a method employed active agents which where biodegradable and produced non-toxic reaction products.